Feelings of Heart
by powerwondergirl6554
Summary: Honey was very sad because of Tadashi. Why? Just read it. SPOILERS FOR BIG HERO 6!


Honey Lemon was really sad because Tadashi died. She couldn't tell her feelings for Tadashi because he died. She doesn't know if Tadashi felt the same. She just wanna to know her feelings for Tadashi but she can't.

One night, she's at her house, sleeping. She couldn't sleep because of Tadashi. So she go at her terrace and having some fresh air. The air was really cold then she shiverred so she returned inside. "I can't sleep! Can't I just forget it?!", she cried. "What's wrong, Honey?", a familiar voice just spoke. Honey was surprised. It was Tadashi! Just a spirit. Honey ran to Tadashi to hug him but she couldn't because he's a ghost. "So, how are you doing?" Tadashi asked. "I'm fine.", Honey answered. "Did Hiro saw you like that... in spirit?", Honey asked. "No.", Tadashi answered. "So why did you showed up on me first?", Honey asked again. "Okay, I'll admit it. Honey, I, uh, have feelings for you since we met. That's why I'm always shy to become close to you. Others will teased us. I wish you felt the same too. I like you because you're always happy, loving and kind. Okay, that's all. Tadashi confessed. Honey was surprised. "Me too, Tadashi. Me too.", she said it short. Tadashi was surprised. "Well, are you sure?", he asked. "Yes.", she answered. "Woah! After all these years we have feelings for each other but we just knew it today.", said Tadashi. "Yeah.", Honey answered. "So, do you need to sleep?", Tadashi asked. "No.", Honey answered. "I can see it in your eyes, Honey. You're sleepy." Tadashi answered. "Okay. The truth is I don't want you to leave.", Honey answered in defeated. "Honey, I promise that I will watch you everytime but I have to leave.", Tadashi explained. "Promise?", Honey asked a promise. "Promise.", Tadashi answered. "Well, okay you can leave now. Do you want to say something", Honey asked. "Yes.", Tadashi answered. "What?", Honey asked. "I love you.", Tadashi answered. Honey is blushing. She didn't know what to say so she just say "I love you too." "Good. Now rest, Honey. Now, Tadashi got out of her sight. She got out of her mind then settled down on her bed.

One morning, Honey was readying for school. She took a bus to go to school. When she got there, she saw her friends waiting for her. "Hi, guys!", Honey greeted them. "Hey!", Hiro greeted. "Sup?", Gogo greeted. "What's up?", Fred greeted. "Good morning!", Wasabi greeted. They all walked together at school then, they are doing something for Robotics. When they are done, they all go to the restaurant and having a chat. Honey face was gone then Gogo teased "What's wrongs, Honey Lemon? Because of Tadashi?" "No!", Honey answered in blush. "Honey is blushing!", Fred teased. "No!", Honey answered again. "Are you sure?", Wasabi asked teasefully. "Yes!", Honey answered. "Don't worry. Tadashi has feelings for you for years.", Hiro said. "I know.", Honey answered seriously then she left. "Way you go, bird-brain! Hiro said it to Hiro angrily. "What?" "You just let her upset." "What? You're the first one to teased Honey!" "Well, it was only just a joke but for you, true!" "It was like that you're lying to her!" "Yeah, well maybe Honey knows it because she see how Tadashi acted in front of her!", then, they were interrupted by Wasabi. "You two stop fighting! It's embarrassing to fight in front of people." "Yeah. They act like kids. We all hurt Honey's feelings." "Woah! How can you become good at this?", Wasabi asked. "Of course! She's a friend!", Fred answered.

Meanwhile in Honey's house...

Honey was really disappointed with their friends. How could they teased her?! They're friends! Tadashi showed up again and comfort Honey. "It's okay, Honey.", Honey was shocked. "What are you doing here today?", Honey asked. "I don't know." "Okay?" "How's school?" "Fine." "Are you having a fun?" "A little because... I don't know what to say.", Honey moved her left on her left sadly. Tadashi say 3 words to cheer her up. "I love you.", Honey faced to Tadashi. "I love you too." "So you know about our relationship already?" "Kinda.", Tadashi, as a ghost, grabbed Honey's hands and asked something. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes!", Tadashi and Honey are so happy. They could hug to each other if Tadashi's not a spirit. "What a happy day! I gotta go, Honey "Okay. I love you." "I love you too, Honey.", Tadashi got out of her sight. "Best day ever!", said Honey. 


End file.
